kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Dice Saber
The is the main rapier-like weapon of Kamen Rider Beast, the secondary rider of Kamen Rider Wizard. It first appears in episode 17. Because Kosuke doesn't have a Connect Wizard Ring, he instead pulls this weapon out of the mouth of his Beast Driver. When Beast spins the front part of the Dice Saber, it will spin the dice built into the Saber. After that, Beast inserts one of his Mantle Rings into the Dice Saber's back part to stop the dice. Then the number on the dice shows how many and how powerful the Animal Spirit summoned forth will be to initiate one of 6 different attacks. The power and number of spirits summoned are directly proportionate to the number on the dice. The higher the number, the more powerful spirits will be and the more spirits will be summoned. Number 6, the largest number, summons 6 immensely powerful spirits capable of launching attacks so serious that it can be considered a finishing move, while number 1, the smallest number, summons only 1 spirit, which is so weak that the attack is treated as nothing more than a joke. However Beast is capable of turning the 1 into a powerful attack by making the spirit grow to an immense size with force of will. Design The Dice Saber consists of the following parts: * - The golden tip on the end of the Dice Saber. Upon impact it releases magical power in the form of a magical bullet. * - The dice on the hilt of the saber. The dots that correspond numbers are magical crystals which amplifies the striking power depending on what number the user lands on. It is said that no wizard can interfere with what number the dice will land on. * - The handle of the Dice Saber. By using as its base material, it allows the Dice Saber to secure enough strength to harness Chimera's power and release magical bullets on impact. * - The blade of the Dice Saber. It's surface is covered with magical power, and boasts excellent destructive power which can cut through Phantoms. It also transmits magical power to the Pastoral Fleur. * - The slot to insert a ring into. Depending on what Beast Ring is inserted, it will flow it's corresponding power to the Dice Saber, summoning energy apparitions of the animal to attack targets. * - The decorated hilt with the graven lion image. It serves as a conduit that receives Chimera's power and transfer it to the rest of the Dice Saber. Saber Strikes Falco= * : Summons 1-6 falcons that shred the target. Falco Saber Strike 1.png|Saber Falco (One) Falco Saber Strike.jpg|Saber Falco (Six) |-| Chameleo= * : Summons 1-6 chameleons that lash their tongues onto the target. This attack also has a single number version. Saber Chameleo One.png|Saber Chameleo (One) Chameleo Saber Strike 3.png|Saber Chameleo (Three) Chameleo Saber Strike.jpg|Saber Chameleo (Five) |-| Buffa= * : Summons 1-6 buffalo that ram the target. Buffa Saber Strike 4.png|Saber Buffa (Four) Saber Buffa Five.png|Saber Buffa (Five) Buffa Saber Strike.jpg|Saber Buffa (Six) |-| Dolphi= * : Summons 1-6 dolphins that bash the target. Dolphi Saber Strike 1.png|Saber Dolphi (One) Dolphi Saber Strike.jpg|Saber Dolphi (Six) |-| Hyper= * : Summons 1-6 groups consisting of a falcon, chameleon, buffalo, and dolphin to rush the target. Beast Hyper Saber Strike.png|Saber Hyper (Three) Hyper Saber Strike 4.png|Saber Hyper (Four) |-| Other= * : Summons 1-6 griffins that assault the target. (Stage Show only) Ganbarider The Dice Saber is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *The Dice Saber would evidently be the Arms Weapon of the hypothetical Beast Arms granted by the Beast Lockseed, which is exclusive to the DX toyline. Indeed, by performing the Squash function on the DX Sengoku Driver, the inserted Beast Rider Lockseed makes the announcement, Saber Strike!. Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords